Kevin Hanchard
thumbKevin Hanchard ist ein Schauspieler, der in der Fernsehserie Suits die Rolle des Colonel Mariga spielte. Biografie Hanchard begann seine Karriere 1998 bei einer Folge der Fernsehserie "Ein Mountie in Chicago (Due South)" von Paul Haggis. Er spielte 1999 in einer Folge der Fernsehserie "Tales from the Cryptkeeper" mit und 2000 stand Hanchard für den Fernsehfilm "Hendrix", von Co-Drehbuchautor Rob Weiss und gemeinsam mit Dorian Harewood, vor der Kamera. 2002 war er in dem Fernsehfilm "Mom's on Strike", gemeinsam mit Faith Ford und Tim Matheson, zu sehen und 2003 spielte Hanchard in dem Fernsehfilm "Amerikas Sohn - Die John F. Kennedy Jr. Story (America's Prince: The John F. Kennedy Jr. Story)", von Regisseur Eric Laneuville und gemeinsam mit Jacqueline Bisset, mit. 2005 stand er für den Film "Vier Brüder (Four Brothers)", von Regisseur John Singleton und gemeinsam mit Mark Wahlberg, vor der Kamera und 2006 war Hanchard in dem Film "Dance! Jeder Traum beginnt mit dem ersten Schritt (Take the Lead)", von Drehbuchautorin Dianne Houston und gemeinsam mit Antonio Banderas, zu sehen. 2007 spielte er in Ed Gass-Donnellys Film "This Beautiful City" mit und 2009 stand Hanchard für eine Folge der Fernsehserie "The Listener - Hellhörig (The Listener)" vor der Kamera. 2010 war er in dem Fernsehfilm "H.M.S.: White Coat" zu sehen und 2011 spielte Hanchard in dem Film "Dream House", von Regisseur Jim Sheridan und gemeinsam mit Daniel Craig, Rachel Weisz und Naomi Watts, mit. 2012 stand er für 2 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Republic of Doyle - Einsatz für zwei (Republic of Doyle)" vor der Kamera und 2013 war Hanchard in den 3 Folgen Partnerwahl und Reviermarkierung bis Endspiel in Staffel 3 der Fernsehserie Suits in der Rolle des Colonel Mariga zu sehen. Von 2013 bis 2017 spielte er ebenfalls in 37 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Orphan Black" mit und wurde dafür 2014 bei den Canadian Screen Awards in der Kategorie Best Performance by an Actor in a Featured Supporting Role in a Dramatic Program or Series nominiert, die Hanchard 2017 dann gewinnen konnte und 2016 wurde er ebenfalls bei den ACTRA Awards in der Kategorie Outstanding Performance - Male für seine Darstellung in "Orphan Black" nominiert. 2014 stand Hanchard in für Pat Mills' Film "Guidance" vor der Kamera und 2015 war er in Robert Budreaus Film "Born to Be Blue", gemeinsam mit Ethan Hawke, zu sehen. 2016 spielte Hanchard in David Ayers Film "Suicide Squad", gemeinsam mit Will Smith, Jared Leto und Margot Robbie, mit und 2017 stand er für Chris Craddocks Film "It's Not My Fault and I Don't Care Anyway", gemeinsam mit Alan Thicke, vor der Kamera. Credits Schauspieler * Staffel 3: Partnerwahl und Reviermarkierung bis Endspiel Filmografie (Auswahl) Es werden nur Fernsehserien bei denen er bei zwei oder mehr Folgen mitgespielt hat aufgezählt, sowie jegliche andere Projekte. * 2000: Hendrix (Fernsehfilm) * 2002: Mom's on Strike (Fernsehfilm) * 2003: Amerikas Sohn - Die John F. Kennedy Jr. Story (America's Prince: The John F. Kennedy Jr. Story, Fernsehfilm) * 2003: Jasper, Texas (Fernsehfilm) * 2005: Vier Brüder (Four Brothers) * 2005-2006: Missing - Verzweifelt gesucht (1-800-Missing, Fernsehserie, Folgen 3x6 & 3x18) * 2006: Dance! Jeder Traum beginnt mit dem ersten Schritt (Take the Lead) * 2006: At the Hotel (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x1 & 1x6) * 2007: Savage Planet (Fernsehfilm) * 2007: This Beautiful City * 2010: H.M.S.: White Coat (Fernsehfilm) * 2011: High Chicago * 2011: Dream House * 2012: Republic of Doyle - Einsatz für zwei (Republic of Doyle, Fernsehserie, Folgen 3x9-3x10) * 2013: Suits * 2013-2017: Orphan Black (Fernsehserie, 37 Folgen) * 2014: Jihad Gigolo (Kurzfilm) * 2014: Apple Mortgage Cake (Fernsehfilm) * 2014: Guidance * 2015: The Strain (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x3-2x4) * 2015: Born to Be Blue * 2015-2017: Rogue (Fernsehserie, 20 Folgen) * 2016: The Stepchild (Fernsehfilm) * 2016: Suicide Squad * 2016-2017: The Expanse (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x7-2x1) * 2016-2017: Atomic Puppet (Fernsehserie, 29 Folgen) * 2016-2017: The Girlfriend Experience (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x11, 2x5 & 2x9) * 2017: It's Not My Fault and I Don't Care Anyway * 2017: Annedroids (Fernsehserie, Folgen 4x9-4x10) * 2017: The Cast of Orphan Black Meets Their Clones (Kurzfilm) * 2017: Wish Upon * 2017: Wynonna Earp (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x1 & 2x6) * 2017: Tin Star (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x1-1x2 & 1x4) * 2017: People of Earth (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x1-2x2, 2x5-2x6 & 2x8) * 2017: Accidentals (Kurzfilm) * 2018: Cardinal (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x1-2x2) __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__